El camino de pervertido
by Antiguo
Summary: Que pasaria si un jiraiya 10 veces más pervertido tuviera que cuidar a una retraida hinata en su busqueda de hacer el icha icha paradise supremo...EL HORRO EL HORROR nuevo capitulo adherido
1. Default Chapter

**Antiguo: Hola a todos, como fue que se me ocurrio este fanfic, bueno el viernes tuve un pequeño ataque de estrés (muchos dicen que me estaba dando un infarto …….. ¬¬ exagerados, no por que este gordito significa queeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Esperen ya me emocione.**

**Bueno mientras estaba ahí casi saliendome el alma por el cuerpo, pense ¿Qué pasaria si el ser mas pervertido llevara por el lado oscuro a la alma mas tierna? O mejor dicho ¿Y si jiraiya pervirtiera a hinata? Bueno aquí fue lo que ocurrio……jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja/risa malevola/ que malo soy - se ven **

_Capitulo 1: Que la perversión comienze._

Hinata estaba petrificada, sentia que el mundo se le venia abajo, desde en la mañana en que sin querer habia entrado al baño sin tocar y habia visto al abuelo hinata en medio faje con la abuela no se habia sentido tan asqueada y aterrorizada a la vez.

EL ABUELO, EL HORRORRRRRRRR, EL HORRORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR… /mantente en la importante/ se ordeno ella tratando de olvidar aquella horrible pesadilla que la aquejaba todas las noches, pero esto era mucho, mucho, mucho peorr.

La expulsaron de la mansión hyuuga, su corazón se hacia trisas minuto a minuto como pasaban las manecillas del reloj por el salón del hokage, esta situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a la Godaime pero no podia hacer nada, ese era un asunto familiar fuera de su jurisdicción.

Y lo peor del caso es que sus amigos kiba y shino no estaban en la ciudad, fueron en una misión clase c para escoltar a una pareja octogenaria en su 27 luna de miel /quien dice que el viagra no funciona/ penso un poco cinica la mayor de los hyuuga.

Cosas como esas las pensaba todo el tiempo pero era tan timida y retraida que se moriria con solo intentar pronunciar la mitad del enunciado, si no hubiera mandado a pelar chiles a la cierra a Hanabi hace mucho tiempo /no se con el dicho pero es que me facina/

Tan miedosa era, tan falta de confianza tenía que no pudo objetarse ante la orden de su padre de irse para no manchar el nombre de la familia /estupido creido deberia meterte tu p&$dejo nombre por el /&(&uto c()&$lo / penso enojada para sus adentros, en el exterior tan solo ves a una niña a punto de romper a llorar.

Los minutos siguieron pasando continuamente sin detenerse un solo instante, kakashi que lo habían mandado por el nuevo "tutor" de hinata estaba como siempre, retrasado para reunión, tsunade ya pensaba en partirle la cara en 2 para que de verdad tenga que usar mascara si lo veía otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus pensamientos kakashi entro volando por la ventada callendo de cara en el suelo, atrás de el un enfurecido casi rabioso jiraiya siendo sostenido por 4 anbus, los otros 8 estaban atrás formando un sendero por el camino que tomaron.

Tsunade: /sonriendo/ Es bueno ver que finalmente te nos has unido jiraiya.

Jiraiya: No me vengas con ma#$"das tsunade, tengo asuntos muy importantes por atender, además sabes que desde hace años yo no soy un ninja oficial así que dejame ir o afrenta las consecuencias /dijo jiraiya antes de noquear a los 4 anbus a la vez/

Tsunade: Vaya , no sabia que tenías ese lado firme y serio y podia preguntar ¿Qué tipo de asuntos serán de los que te estamos alejando?

Jiraiya: De mi investigación por supuesto y de una muy delicada que necesita ser tratado con delicadez y absoluto respeto:

Tsunade: Espiabas el balneario de mujeres /dijo con tono cansado/

Jiraiya: Espiar es una palabra muy dura, prefiero el termino "vigilancia exhaustiva"

Tsunade: Que baka, como puedes perder el tiempo en idioteces como esas.

Jiraiya: Si puedo recordar con claridad, tu una vez me acompañaste en una de esas "idioteces" o no te acuerdas, tsunade "pecho de plancha"

Tsunade sudo frio cuando oyo ese sobrenombre y más cuando recordo lo que habia pasado cuando era apenas una mocosa pre-menstrual

/38 años atrás/

_Jiraiya corre gran velocidad por el bosque no poniendo atención a nada a su alrededor, pisando y matando a las pequeñas criaturitas que habitaban el bosque con sus sandalias de madera._

_No se detuvo hasta que llego a su blanco estaba en la puerta de un edificio con nombre "Paco´s" la tienda de revistas para adultos mas grande de konoha, el blanco, la versión ultra de lujo de "Oh my god you are killing me…. But a love it" su nariz sangro un poco con solo pensar en ella._

_Estuvo toda la tarde practicando como loco solo para sacarse de encima a Sarutobi sensei y tsunade de su espalda, orochimaru no importaba mucho por que nunca se hablaban, tan solo hacia Mhhhh cuando queria decir algo, y al le importaba queso eso._

_/Es hora de la acción/ se dijo a si mismo y se preparo para irse, entoces PLAFFFF suelo, la gravedad no era su amiga el dia de hoy, y mucho menos la hiperactiva puberta que mantenia su pie sobre su cabeza obligándolo a casi comerse el suelo bajo sus pies._

_Tsunade: Baka que demonios estas haciendo a estas horas de la noche /le grito tsunade con varias venas en sus pies/_

_Jiraiya: Nada que te incumba Tsunade "pecho de plancha" _

_Tsunade: Como me dijiste pervertido de poca monta /le comenzo a hacer la quebradora con el destroza almas/ repitelo vamos repitelo te reto _

_Sarutobi: /junto con orochimaru/ basta ustedes 2 /los 2 se separan/ Y dime jiraiya que haces aquí a la mitad de la noche._

_Jiariya: Podria preguntarle lo mismo sarutobi-sensei._

_Sarutobi: Vine por que estaba un poco preocupado por ti, hoy no te caiste, ni te golpeaste, ni hiciste tus estupidas bromas sin gracia quedando como un pobre vago sin chiste, eso no es normal en ti._

_Jiraiya: ¬¬ Sarutobi sensei, gracias por la confianza, su discurso motivacional me llego directo al corazón._

_Sarutobi: No lo quise decir asi, es verdad pero no es lo que quise decir._

_Jiraiya: ¬¬! _

_Tsunade: Ya veo por que estas aquí /apunta hacia el nombre de neon/ con que haciendo compras nocturnas ehhh._

_Jiraiya: No es cualquier compra nocturna es el ultimo volumen ultra de lujo de el autor Jimimaro kieron _

_Sarutobi. /emocionado/ hablas de la versión especial de la novela "oh my god you are killing me….. but i love it" /se le quedan viendo raro/ es decir, no deberias leer esas cosas eres muy pequeño._

_Entonces jiraiya oyo el sonido de la puerta abrirse, el momento que tantos meses le costo planear y ellos se lo estaban arruinando, debia elegir entre el respeto de sus compañeros de equipo a la pornografia, la decisión era facil, LA PORNO._

_Jiariya activo su jutsu, en ese momento un kage bunshin salio de los matorrales activando la alarma de la tienda, el dueño salio con todo y escopeta y le comenzó a disparar al pervertido ninja, distrayendo su mirada de su tienda, el y su grupo de "agregados" se refugiaron instintivamente al lado de la puerta afuera del alcanze del dueño _

_Ese era el momento _

_/Musica de fondo de Mision Imposible 2/_

_Jiraiya lanza en ese momento 2 kunais en forma circular hacia el vidiro, esos kunais los habia mandado a forjar para esa ocasión con una punta extra fina para claver y rotar en 360º haciendo un hoyo en la ventana.. era todo cuestión de segundo._

_Con un salto del tigre atrapo el cristal antes de que cayera al piso, saco un arma de su camisa y unas gafas de visión nocturna /2 minutos/ comenzo a contar jiraiya antes de la llegada del dueño._

_Activo sus gogles viendo un sin fin de rayos de color rojo por toda la tienda, disparo 4 garfios con cuerda anclándolas en las paredes, se subio sobre las cuerdas ya comenzo a saltar hacia atrás esquivando todos los lazers, lanzo un iman polarizado negativamente hasta el area de control quemando los circuitos de los laceres_

_3 palidas figuras siguieron al ahora acróbata jiraiya, tan sorprendidos por lo que veian que no razonban que estaban robando en una tienda privada, jiraiya por lo mientras habia desactivado todas las camaras de seguridad._

_Recogio con el disparador todas las cuerdas, antes de hacerlo les advirtió /no pisen el suelo, tiene un sensor sensible al tacto/ los otros 3 asintieron, con sus chakra se anclaron sobre las paredes / 70 segundos/ leyo en su cronometro jiraiya._

_Corrio hasta una boveda de acero, le puso un desconfigurador abriendo la puerta de mas de 8 toneladas, ahí estaba, el manga que buscaba, de un salto cayo incado dentro de la boveda, en ese momento siento de rayos de color azul se activaron despedazando todo lo que tocaban_

_/juego de ñiños/ penso para sus adentros, lanzo su protector al aire refractando los rayos al vidrio del mango derritiéndolo, tomo el manga y disponia a irse cuando la puerta comenzo a tambalerar /diantres, 12 segundos antes de lo esperado, muy bien tiempo de usar el plan b/ activo un boton un su reloj._

_Del techo aparecio una rana de mas de 4 metros de alto, jiariya lanzo el virdrio cortado a la ventana y con un jutsu de fuego la volvia a soldar. La rana tomo a los 4 ninjas con su su lengua y se fue brincando de ahí, dejando todo en orden sin que el dueño se enterara._

_Jiraiya. /sobre la rana/ Eso fue muy fácil, no creen /pregunto sonriente/_

_Sarutobi, tsunade y orochimaru tan solo veían a aquel imbecil todo lo que hizo y como es posible que sea tan mal ninja si puede robar así_

_/presente/_

Jiraiya: Si que felices recuerdos.

Tsunade;: ¿???? Como puedes ver eso si yo soy la que lo esta recordando.

Jiariya: No sabo pero no es por eso por que estaba estudiando, si no para conseguir mi sueño.

Tsunade: Y cual seria /sarcastica/

Jiraiya: Escribir el libro mas pervertido de todos los tiempos /……….. caida anime de todos los presentes/ desde que era niño siempre soñe con escribir el libro mas pervertido, sexualmente prohibido que deje el kamasutra como un libro de kindergarde, y finalmente estoy a pasos de consguirlo /fondo de la monte Hiroshima y una ola gigantesca/

Tsunade: /murmurando/ imbecíl / en voz alta/ pues lamento echarte perder tu "fantasia" pero tienes que hacerte cargo de alguien

Jiraiya: /bajado de su nube de madrazo/ que quien como cuando queeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Tsunade: Si con esa dialectica escribiras un best seller, al parecer firmaste hace 17 años un tratado con los hyuuga que te obliga de ocuparte de uno de los hyuuga y entrenarlo personalmente /le enseña el contrato firmado con su sello pulgar en sangre/

Jiraiya: Dame aca /lee el contrato/ pero pero ahhhhhhhhh, no importa dime quien es el estupido niño al que debo cuidar /dijo sin animos/

Tsunade: De hecho es ella a la que debes cuidar /apunta a hinata/

El pequeño corazón de hinata se detuvo, iba a estar sola por el resto de su vida con un viejo pervertido, sinverguénza, octogenario depravado, calentureiento fuera de epoca y muchos otros adjetivos pasaron por la cabeza de la pequeña hyuuga, la raparia, se aprovecharia de ella, abusaria de su pobre confianza y demas babosadas que habia visto en taranovelas /mala tela mata el cerebro asi (chasquido)/

Jiraiya: Genial ahora tengo que cuidar de una timida, retraida, debil, espodaricamente ridicula niña sin ningun atractivo, esto va a ser divertido /dijo el en voz alta/ ni siquiera puede ser material para mi libro.

Eso le dio entre los omoplatos a hinata, ni siquiera el viejo mas verde y pervertido de todokonoha se interesaba en ella, ahora si habia golpeado bajo, ni siquiera servia como modelo en una película de adultos barata…… es oficial su confianza ya estaba muerta

Hinata: Gomenasai jiraiya san /dijo jugando con sus dedos/

Jiraiya: No es tu culpa, fue la mia por firmar un papel con mas alcohol que en la sangre con los hyuugas … en fin que le vamos a hacer, bueno al parecer acabo de ganar una ayudante para mi libro.

En su pequeña cabesita comenzó a gritar /matenme, matenme / pero nadie la oyo, el infierno estaba cerca y se llamaba jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Y para eso primero tenemos que hacerte ver un poco mas "adecuada" para el material que vamos a buscar /dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaban el salón/

Volteo hacia los demas todos les hacian bendiciones a jiraiya y algunos ya estaban orando para su lapido y escribiendo uno que otro epitafio, /esto podria ser divertido / penso hinata y ahí fue cuando supo que habia perdido la razón…. EL HORROR EL HORROR

**Antiguo: Que onda que les parecio, si soy un poquito sadico con hinata pero aquí a todos les toca por igual y hinnata no podia se la exepción.**

**Siguientes capitulos talvez ponga (y pondre) escenas un poco subidas (sin llegar al lemón por que los reguladores me la parten bien y bonito) y uno que otro chiste verde diganme si les gusta o quieren que le pare (cosa que no hare, por que este se ira a sus ultimas consecuencias ajajajajajajajajaja)**

**DEJEN REVIEWSSSSS**


	2. Vikingos, tangas y algo más

Antiguo: Que onda a todos, bueno este es el segundo capitulo del camino del pervertido, me he dado cuenta de que deje muchas cosas inconclusas, asi que he decidido dejar la mitad de este fic para contestarlas.

/Charla con el profesor Igno Rante/

Antiguo: Bueno primero lo primero, ¿que pex con lo de hinata?, bueno el problem del asunto (como diria mi maestro de literatura) empezo hace un chingocientoschorromilymocos de años en la dimensión demoniaca.

En esa dimensión gobernaban 3 reyes, Kyubi, Nantuko Y Bob.

Que como eran esos demonios, eran un poco extravagantes por asi decirlo

_/Dimensión demoniaca/_

_Kyubi: ajajajajaja, yo puedo matarlos a todos por que soy el mejor, soy el mas poderoso, yo puedo hacerlo ajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajaa /azotando sus colas/_

_Nantuko: /una bestia enorme verde con 4 brazos/ si no puedo destruir este poblado matare 1000 demonios y si no puedo matarlos correre 10 0000 km antes del amanecer._

_Bob: (tan flojo como para ponerse un nombre respetable) /un lobo con gran armadura y en meditación/ que problematicos son /observando el huracán que se acerca pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo/_

Antiguo: Pos que pensaban, que naruto, lee y shikamaru eran así por que si, ahora se preguntaran, y si no hubieran llegado ellos, como serían….. digamos que serían un poquitin diferentes.

/_sin los demonios sagrados/_

_Shikamaru: ajajajajajaj, los matare a todos, los hare ver barney y sus amigos hasta que sus ojos sangre de dolor ajjajajajajajajajajajaja._

_Naruto: /con lentes y una calculadora/ ohhh veamos si calculamos el sector x junto con el factor y y sacamos la constante de velocidad, nos damos cuenta que hubiera sido mas facil nada mas tirar la maldita roca al wey ese._

_Rock lee;/tirado en el suelo/ naruto_

_Naruto: Quep_

_Rock lee: Podias preparar el antidoto por favor._

_Naruto: Que te pico algun bicho /dice alarmado/_

_Rock lee: No pero ese alacran se viene acercando muy rapidamente._

/De Vuelta con antiguo/

Antiguo: jajajajajajaj -.-¡, en fin, el rollo de todo el asunto es que hubo una pelea entre ellos

_Nantuko: Que divertido /jalándole las colas a kyubi/_

_Kyubi: Dejame de jalar las colas o te mato_

_Nantuko: /le dio un retortijón a naruto/ ehhh dijiste algo._

_Kyubi. Basta de hablar, muereeeeeeeeeeee /se lanza contra nantuko pero sin querer derriba a Bob/_

_Bob: Me voy a vengar de esto_

Antiguo: Y asi fue como empezo, todo, ¿Por qué el yondaime vencio al kyubi? Por que el zorro ya se habia metido sus buenas cachetadas guajoloteras con los otros 2, la historia que todos ustedes saben es que peleo contra yondaime bla bla bla bla bla bla para terminar kyubi quedo dentro de naruto.

Esto nos deriva al ultimo ataque de orochimaru hacia konoha, todas las fuerzas atacaron y estaban a punto de destruir la ciudad /cosa que no paso si leyeron el fic anterior/ y entonces sucedió, los sellos se rompieron.

Y para hacer el cuento largo corto, hubo rayos, gritos, chakras, explosiónes y toda la jalada tipo matriz, el hecho es que naruto, shikamaru y lee obtuvieron todo el poder, como se dieron cuenta :

_/Un rio de llamas cubre la mitad del bosque, cientos de ninjas corren por todos lados gritando, llorando y todo lo demás nada mas pa terminar muertos./_

_Naruto: /mirando el desastre/ creo que tal vez, podria ser, cabe la posibilidad que se me haya pasado un poco la mano con mi jutsu._

_Shikamaru: No ¿tu crees?, y la gente piensa que eres retrasado._

_Naruto: gracias shika… eyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Rock lee: oigan chicos aquí traigo a kabuto _

_Shikamaru: y donde esta el resto de el /apunta a la mitad del kabuto que andaba arrastrando rock lee/_

_Rock lee: Me lleva / lanza el cuerpo de kabuto y atraviesa a los 4 guardianes de orochimaru en hilera/ upssss ejejjejejejeje /se rasca la cabeza/_

Antiguo: Si creo que era un poco obvio que eran poderosos, pero eso no se acabo ahí, faltaba el mero mero, o sea orochimaru.

_Orochimaru: /tira a tsunade a un lado/ malditas bestias, han arruinado mi venganza contra konoha, pagaran con su vida por ese atrevimiento /se lanza contra los 3/_

Antiguo: O sea carnal, perame, ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte contra 3 demonios a la vez tu solito? Y no cualquier demonio como los que ves en las nuevas películas marca patito del exorcista si no los gobernantes del mundo infernal.

Estos weyes ya le rompian su mouser a imperios completos cuando tu apenas pensabas en convertirte en el doble de Michael jackson, no te pasa por la cabeza que tal vez el hecho de que hayan matado a mas de 100 ninjas en segundos los hagan un poquito peligrosos.

Pero no, _yo soy fuete, se posesionarme de los cuerpos de los demás y tengo mas transformaciones que madona en los años 80 ya me creo,_ no imbecíl, esos "perdedores" te sacaran el alma a madrazos si los molestas, pero escucha razones, noooooooooooo.

_Shikamaru: que problemático /hace su jutsu/ kage koto no jutsu / una gran sombra sale de atrás de el y se come a orochimaru en segundos/ eso no fue lo que tenía en mente, pero funciono._

Antiguo. ¿ Pa donde se fue orochimaru?, bueno se podría decir que se fue a un peor lugar

_Orochimaru: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh /sope con el suelo/_

_Orochimaru: ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Sarutobi: Es bueno tenerte aquí orochimaru._

_Orochimaru: /asustado/ estoy en el infierno_

_Sarutobi: se diria que si /apunta hacia el frente/_

_Barney: ohohohhoho, es un nuevo amiguito, vamos a darle un abrazo de bienvenida _

_Yondaime, shodaime y nidaime: Si amiguito feliz /como babosos/_

_Orochimaru. Nanii? ¿Qué es esto? /voltea a sarutobi/_

_Sarutobi. No es tan malo cuand te acostumbras /con un muñeco de teletubi/ verdad mi bebe, quien es un buen bebe._

_Orochimaru: SARUTOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Antiguo: Y asi fue como se decidio unanimamente que shikamaru, rock lee y naruto se fueran ellos 3 alrededor del mundo para descubrir sus poderes y ser los mejores ninjas que pudieran existir.

La verdad de la cosa es que no tenían control de sus poderes y eran una bomba de tiempo para todo el pueblo, muchos creyeron que deberían matarlos antes de que algo pasara pero eso no salio muy bien.

_Chusma enardecida: ahí estan vamos a matarlos._

_Naruto, shikamaru y lee están en sus asuntos en el bosque, una pequeña mota de polvo se mete en la nariz de naruto._

_Naruto: ahh, ahh, ahhh ahhhchuuuuuuuuuuuu /estornuda sacando un tornado de fuego de su boca calcinando a toda la chusma hasta las cenizas./ disculpen._

Antiguo: Después de ese "desafortunado" accidente se opto por que se largaran, cada uno por su propias razónes.

Naruto y lee por ser mas fuertes, ¿pero que podía motivar a shikamaru, el huevón por excelencia irse de konoha a algo que seria muy problemático?, las S.I.T

Sakura, Ino y Temari….. al parecer después del ataque /cosa que no voy a profundizar/ las 3 se dieron cuenta de que amaban a shikamaru, y no un amor insulso como el de sasuke, si no un amor hecho y derecho por que habia un pequeño problema, las 3 eran su amor verdadero.

Comó es eso posible, pues al parecer su alma gemela al morir se dividio en 3 espirtús , sakura, ino y temari, el pex del asunto es que en su vida pasada la chava era apacible, calmada y callada.

_Ino: shikamaru, te voy a sacar la mierda a madrazos._

_Temari: Ven aquí shikamaru kunnnnnnnnnn._

_Sakura: shikamaru /con camisa y pancarta/_

_Shikamaru.: O MY FUCKING GOD_

Y el hecho es que no era solo un noviazgo de besame, agarremosnos la manos y veamos el atardecer a las 3 de las tardes / me facina el clima anime/ si no amor de que vente pa ca que esta noche no duermes.

**Eso nos lleva al problema no.2**

Parece ser que el hecho de la entrada de kyubi, bob y nantuko causaron ciertas alteraciones al cuerpo de los ninjas de la generación anterior y post naruto,

En primer lugar son conocidos como la generación kage /por que todos son y serán tan fuertes como los Kages/

En segundo lugar alterarón un poco su sistema biológico aumentado el ritmo de crecimiento llevandolos a la etapa de total reproducción sexual de la especie, en otras palabras…. Los pubertos andan calientes.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, toda su generación ya esta lista para tener coitos con el otro sexo, lo que obligo a shikamaru a reanudar su misión de irse de konoha.

Lo supo firmemente cuando vio a temari, ino y sakura en cuero, cada una sosteiniendo un latigo y llamandolo para que viniera, ese amigos fue el dia en que shikamaru rompió la barrera del sonido al pasar todo konoha en menos de 1.3 segundos.

**Eso nos lleva al problema no. 3**

Entrenamiento: si, todos ellos necesitaban entrenamiento, sasuke ya tenia el poder de matar a su hermano pero era un pelele con el asi que viajo para ser mas fuerte.

Naruto, lee y Shikamaru ya se dijo

Y por supuesto, la protagonista hinata, ella tiene en su interior al espiritu de kamyla, la diosa de la creación y destucción, ¿Por qué entonces ella es tan debíl? Por que kamyla necesita un cuerpo sexi y con confianza para poder sacar su poder.

Sexi y hinata son antónimos, ahí llega al rescate jiraiya, es su deber darle autoconfianza y convertirla en una bomba sexi ( lo ultimo tal vez sea fantasia , o sea el carnal no hace milagros) y es como se va todo

Bueno después de todo el choro mareador vayamos con el fic

_El camino del pervertido : La ida y el HORROR, EL HORROR._

Hinata iba acompañada de jiraiya, como siempre tomando "apuntes" para su epifania del pervertido, el sonrojo de hinata ya habia llegado a niveles tan criticos que habia perdido la sensibilidad en la mitad del cuerpo

Hinata: (se que es malo pero esta tanga que estoy usando se siente tan bien, es tan malo que es bueno) /se sonrojo mas con el pensamiento y casi se desamaya cuando recordo cuando fue a comprarlo/

/_hace 2 meses/_

_Hinata y jiraiya estaban en una tienda "especial" de ropa, hinata estaba muerta de vergüenza, varias veces pensando en enterrarse el kunai en la garganta y terminar con esto, pero como es miedosa no se atrevia._

_Jiraiya estaba como loco escogiendo todo tipo de lenceria para ella, porque según el, el 1er paso para que ella sea fuerte es "autoconfianza" y "orgullo" y de una forma u otra eso lo derivo a que para ello ella necesitaba ropa sexi._

_Al exterior sabia que eso era demasiado pronto, asi que lo mejor para empezar era la lencería, tangas, baby dols etc… /o sea es un pervertido que esperaban, una platica tipo yoda sobre la fuerza ¬¬/._

_Cuando eligio todo se lo llevo a hinata, ella estaba un poco acongojada por el dueño que la veia con unos ojos raros, jiraiya se acerca por ella desde atrás y le toco el hombro, despertando el instinto de sobrevivencia de hinata._

_Hinata: AHHHHHHHHH KAITEN /hizo el kaiten, inclusive mas grande que el de neji/_

_Jiraiya: ahhhhhhhhhh /salio volando estrellándose contra el suelo / - nota para mi, no acercarse de sorpresa a hinata_

_Hinata: /preocupada/ jiraiya sama esta bien, no fue mi intención._

_Jiraiya: No se preocupe señorita, usted ha sido la mejor que he tenido en mi vida /se desmaya/_

_Hinata: (no tengo idea de si esta bien o esta mal) /volteando ve el desastre que dejo, la mitad de la tienda esta destruida, donde ella estaba hay un crater de 3 metros con 40 cm de profundidad / yo… yo hize eso /juega con sus dedos/_

_(tal vez jiraiya sama no este tan loco como creía, finalmente pude hacer la tecnica más poderosa de los hyuuga y mucho mejor que neji, si esto lo hize en 2 días ¿Qué más podre hacer? /decidida y temerosa agarra toda la ropa y se va a probarla/_

_Jiraiya: LUCKE YO SOY TU PADRE / cae al sueo/_

/ Actualidad/

Hinata: (es que se siente tan bien, mi piel se siente tan libre con esta ropa, me siento de una manera extaña mejor usando esta ropa tan sexi, ahhh, como me gustaria mostrarsela a naruto-kun) /sonrojada juega con sus dedos pensando en naruto-kun/

/ En la otra mitad del mundo/

Un gran huracán azota las costas de normandia, uan guerra entre barcos vikingos se lleva a cabo, peleando contra los huracanes y guerreros de la oscuridad enviados por odín a castigar a la humanidad.

Naruto: No nos rindamos compañeros debemos pelear /grita seguido por todos los vikingos/

Lee: Viva licke Erickson

Vikingos: VIVA

Naruto: Si vamos a morir, moriremos peleando / ovación seguida por los vikingos/

Shikamaru. Decidanse, mueran con honor o vivan como cobardes /silencio sepulcral/

Naruto: ¬¬ tu si que sabes como matar la emoción / con el mismo tono / a la muerte mis compatriotas.

Vikingos: A LA MUERTE / se lanza todos contra la orda de demonios/

Con hinata/

Hinata: (nota para mi, solo usar tangas y no usar brasier, duele demasiado ) /se detiene de golpe observando que hay un balñeario solo para mujeres, comienza a resar de que jiraiya sama no se de cuenta, pero la suerte no esta de su lado /

Jiraiya: Mira hinata, un balñeario de mujeres, sabes que debemos hacer ¿Verdad? / saca una camara espia y un micrófono miniatura/

Hinata: (debi de quedarme en konoha)

/En konoha/

Tsunade esta sentada junto con todos los maestros jounins, desde que sus pupilos se fueron para estudiar están tratando de averiguar que hacer, después del despertar de los demonios todo los demás poblados le tuvieron miedo a konoha.

Tsunade: Que aburrido /observa el relog avanzar lentamente/ (desearia que naruto estuviera aquí, nos divertiriamos mucho en estos momentos) /penso en naruto/

Kurenai: (ahhh, que aburrido, por que naruto no está aquí, un poco de sexo seria divertido, si al menos el estuviera disponible) / observa a Azuma/

Shizune. (naruto-kun, esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida ) /se sonroja/

Tsunade: ( se que esto es una relación superficial sin atavios, pero es que el es el mejor que he tenido) /recuerdos/

_Los fuertes rayos del sol entraron a la habitación, despertando a la rubia de pelo largo de su largo descanzo, bostezo un poco y se estiro los musculos, con la vista busca sobre la cama a su compañero._

_Un pequeño bulto estaba cubierto por las sabanas color azul hasta la cabeza durmiendo pacíficamente sin moverse tan solo estando ahí quieto, tsunade se enternecio con la imagen y se movio hacia el._

_Con suavidad le retiro las sabanas hasta al cuello, su cabello dorado le cubre sus ojos azules cerrados, rozando levemente las marcas de rasguño de sus mejillas, tsunade se agacho y lo beso ligeramente en los labios._

_Tsunade: Despierta dormilón._

_Naruto: /somnoliento/ auhhhhhhhh, que cansado me siento / se talla los ojos/ buenos días abuelita._

_Tsunade: No seas grosero /dijo tiernamente/ si que fue una noche salvaje no._

_Naruto: sip, oye disculpa ¿has visto por ahí mis pantalones? /sonrojado/_

_Tsunade: /sonrojada/ creo que están ahí junto a mi ropa /apunta al ventilador del cuarto/ no te preocupes, mejor vamos a dormir un poco más o tal ves no tengamos que dormir /le guiño el ojo/_

_---- /knock knock kock/ Tsunade-sama ya es hora /shizne dice del otro lado de la puerta/_

_En segundo paso 2 rayos azules por todo el cuarto tirando agarrano y recojiendo todo el desastre de la noche anterior, cuando estuvieron vestidos naruto corrio hacia la ventana._

_Naruto: Me tengo que ir, hoy sihka, lee y yo nos vamos a entrenar._

_Tsunade. Te deseo muy buena suerte._

_Naruto ah se me olvidaba algo /le da un tortazo sonoro/ nos vemos abuelita_

_Tsunade: Grosero /le da un ultimo beso de lengua y naruto se va/_

/Actualidad/

Tsunade: (hay naruto se ha ido hace 2 meses, se que no hay amor o algo así pero que bueno era en la cama, es que tenia un enorme…..

Salchichón /dijo sasuke / como me facina el salchichón frito, como cuando lo hacia mi madre, ahí esta /observa una gran puerta de metal oxidado/ aquí podre aumentar mis poderes /

Entra, pasa por un corredor muy oscuro hasta divisar una luz, al pasarla observa lo que parecia ser un infiernoa, cientos de demonios trabajando guiados por un gorila/cocodrilo con un latigo, cubiertos por gueisers de fuego.

Yo ho…. ho , ho.

Yo ho ….ho, ho

Yo ho ho, ho

Cantan en unición

Sasuke. Aquí podre controlar mi gran poder y derrotar a itachi

Al decir eso una musica comienza a salir de las paredes de la cueva, uchiha se asusta con el cambio de escenario, donde estaba el gorila se eleva bajando una esfera disco, todos comienzan a bailar .

Lets getting burn

In disco inferno

Lets getting burn

In this party all night

Sasuke solo atina a arquear la ceja

/Hinata/

Hinata y jiraiya corrian a toda velocidad, por un descuido de hinata el micrófono se le habia caido descubriendo su rol de espia, un grupo de mujeres iracundas lo perseguian para lincharlos.

Mujeres: maten a esa viejo pervertido y al flacucho ese.

Hinata: QUE NO HABRA EL DIA EN QUE ALGUIEN NO PISOTEE MI AUTOESTIMA /grita hinata corriendo con solo una toalla cubriendola/

Jiraiya: no te preocupes si nos llegan a atrapar no pasa de una paliza y unos días colgados desnudos de un poste /dice tranquilo /

Hinata: no quiero que eso pase /piensa en ella colgada, después le pasa la imagen de jiraiya sama colgado desnudo boca abajo/ (EL HORROR, EL HORROR)

Y asi empezó el entrenamiento de hinata, ese día aumento su resistencia al limite al ser perseguida durante 5 días sin descanso pasando de konoha a la villa de la niebla en tiempo record.

**Antiguo. Bueno que les parecio, bueno malo u horrible, escriban adios**


	3. En el bosque de la china

Antiguo Que onda, aquí antiguo trayendo el siguiente capitulo de "El camino del pervertido". Disculpen por el increíble retraso, ha pasado mucha mierda con mi vida y esperaba a que se terminara, hace unos días me di cuenta, en mi gran apogeo del pensamiento, que la mierda es la misma pero con diferente cara, así que, cansado de esperar, preferí escribir.

Capitulo 3: Cuando la cosa ataca.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que a hinata había comenzado su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, el súper pervertido, gracias al apoyo incondicional /coff la echaron coff/ de konoha y su querida familia y las cosas…. Iban de mal en peor.

Habían llegado a la villa de la roca, tras pasar la de la niebla, tormenta, escarcha y lago, en la cual en cada una hubo un pequeño incidente de proporciones estratosferitas y casi fueron linchados un sin fin de veces, en especial hinata.

Claro que la situación podría estar peor, podría estar atrapada en un salón con gente desnuda, drogada leyendo poesía oscura…. Esperen, eso paso el mes pasado, en fin olvídenlo.

Ahora hinata estaba en un claro del bosque, practicando su concentración, mientras oía el río de aguas cristalinas rumiar una apacible nota y las hojas se mecían con el suave viento que apaciguaba su alma

Hinata/peleando contra la tormenta/ JIRAIYA SAMA, POR FAVOR DEJEME ENTRAR, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN /gritaba tratando de mantenerse en el suelo, empapada hasta la medula ósea tratando de llamar a Jiraiya-sama/

Todo el malentendido comenzó apenas unas cuantas horas, cuando jiraiya, en sus muy comunes borracheras, andaba teporocho tratando de conseguir vieja. Parecía que jiraiya solo podía trabajar tomado, ya que sobrio, digamos que no era tan galante.

/Jiraiya Sobrio/

1era escena: Jiraiya se acerca

Camina a paso lento, dejando que su melena gris caiga sobre sus varoniles hombros y mira a su victima, que le miraba lascivamente llamándolo con el dedo. Anticipando la llegada pidió un martín para ella y le pago al músico que tocara una tonada romántica

2 escena. Acercamiento.

Jiraiya se sienta, pasando tímidamente los dedos por la palma de la mano de su presa y sonríe galantemente, dejando a la vista por "error" su bolsa llena de dinero. Inclinándose, acerca su boca a la oreja de ella, exhalando un aliento calido y fresco, provocando un frío por toda la espalda de ella.

3 escena: Convencimiento

Jiraiya /hablando con una hermosa mujer, de 1.70, cuerpo escultural y sonrisa colgate/ Quieres coger

4 escena. Respuesta

Jiraiya con el cuerpo atravesando la pared de la cantina, escupe restos de cemento, cal y dientes, tratando de ver con su ojo morado, que casi parecía salirse de su cuenca y medio cráneo partido.

Si, se podría decir que el alcohol era parte del atractivo de Jiraiya, tanto en el para ella o ellas, y claro, su lugar de depredación y depravación favoritos eran las cantinas y bares, donde respondía como el macho alfa, sabía todos los juegos, señales y tipos de presas que estaban a su disposición y donde sus deseos eran la ley…. Hasta que fue destronado por su discípulo, de manera vil y cobarde.

/4 horas antes/

Todos los hombres, al menos lo suficientemente lúcidos para saber hacía donde mirar, veían con resentimiento al nuevo magnate del amor, doctor de la pasión y amo del deseo que le quitaba a las chicas sin sudar.

Chica 1/vestida con una minifalda, topo sin magas, de pelo largo café en trenzas y labios rosados/ Eres un amor

Chica 2/De cabello rizado, naranja y pecas bajo sus verdes ojos/ Un verdadero galán

Chica 3/Con un vestido largo negro, de espalda descubierta y uñas carmesí/ Un verdadero hombre, hecho y derecho

Hinata/mirando a todas las mujeres con horror/ dis… culpen…. Yo… yo no… estoy…. Interesa…da / roja como un tomate/

Chica 11: Entre más nos rechaza mas atractivo se vuelve

Jiraiya: Oigan chicas ¿Qué hay de mi/poniendo su mejor sonrisa/

Chica 7: Sáquese viejo zarrapastroso, no ve que estamos con un verdadero galan

Jiraiya /Con una nube negra y arrastrando los pies/ Vencido por una mujer / llorando lagrimones, se va del bar./

Hinata: Espera Jiraiya-sama

Y es así como había pasado todo, Jiraiya se había ido a pelar chícharos el solo y enojado, le prohibió la entrada a hinata a la tienda, que para estar hecha de maderas baratas y tela de 2da mano, se defendía ferozmente contra el estruendo de la naturaleza.

Hinata por su parte, tampoco estaba muy feliz por su éxito en el bar, a donde quiera que iba lo confundían con un hombre…… o con un duende irlandés de pelo morado, depende de que tan ebria o desvariada este la persona.

No podían ver que era una chica con sentimientos, hermosa y frágil, azotada por las incongruencias de la vida /o sea moi/ sin madre ni padre, ni perro que le ladre, ni novio que la faje o primos que la transen.

Aunque ha mejorado en sus ropas. En ves de su taje de siempre, llevaba al momento un pantalón café, holgado con bolsillos, una camisa negra ancha, el pelo un poco mas largo, pero aún así la seguían confundiendo con un hombre ¿Qué nadie puede comparecerse de esta pobre alma/sonido de violín/

Hey tu, hombre¿Qué haces en medio de esta tormenta?

/Para que pregunto/ pensó sarcástica. Volteando se encontró con 4 hombres, vestidos con una capa negra que les tapaba el cuerpo, unos pantalones café y una banda con el símbolo de la tierra.

Hinata: No… no soy un hombre… soy Hyuga hinata, estudiante del super per… digo, uno de los 3 legendarios sannins, Jiraiya.

Oromaru: con que tu eres estudiante de Jiraiya, bien, nosotros venimos de parte de un cliente muy poderoso para castigar a Jiraiya, contigo como rehén nuestro plan saldrá perfecto.

De un movimiento de su mano, una lluvia de kunais salieron disparados directo a hinata. Hinata, gracias a su entrenamiento respondió de inmediato, para lo que ellos pareció una ilusión, 8 brazos aparecieron alrededor de hinata, en a poce de la diosa shiva, moviéndose a una súper velocidad, bloqueando todos los kunais.

Cada brazo parecía dejar una línea de luz tras el, con la velocidad parecía formar una red de energía que fue cargándose hasta el punto /y tan solo en segundos/

Hinata: Yohikaire no jutsu / lan onda de energía golpeo de llenó a 2 de los enemigos, levantando la roca y lanzándolos directo a la montaña, que se rompió en varios pedazos /

De la nada, una docena de ninjas, luego descubriría que eran el mismo, la comenzaron a atacar con una espada gigantesca. Trato una vez mas de usar su tecnica especial, para encontrar un fuijitsu en frente de ella. Con una explosión estruendosa, hinata estaba azotada contra un árbol, sus ropas hechos jirones y sangre cayendo de su cabeza.

Hinata /trató de moverse y no pudo/ De… bo…. Seguir…… luchando

Oromaru/dándole una checada/ Debo admitir….. eres el hombre mas femenino que haya conocido, aún mas que ese mocoso de haku.

Hinata Pu…. Drete

Oromaru: Bueno, es tiempo de que te lleve al cuarte para comenzar con mi pla…

No pudo terminar la oración, de la nada, un puñetazo le llegue justo en la mejilla izquierda, volándole la dentadura y explotando en una onda de humo.

Jiraiya /haciendo su baile típico/ El gran maestro de las ranas, Jiraiya, ha llegado / atrás de el, una ola gigantesca azota la montaña Fuji/

Oromaru/enarcando la ceja¿Cómo es posible que el monte fuji este atrás de el si estamos en pradera?

Oromaru 2: Y de donde salio la ola, estamos a 300km del mar, por eso se llama la villa de la roca.

Jiraiya/sin hacerles caso/ Sentirán la furia de mis puños

Oromaru: Eso crees anciano decrepito, mira otra vez tus manos

Jiraiya observa sus manos, se encuentran cubiertas por tatuajes. Trata de hacer un jutsu y no le sale, poco a poco siente como se van durmiendo y pierde sensibilidad.

Oromaru: Tonto, cuando atacaste mi clon, como supe que harías, le introduje previamente un Fuijitsu llamado Tenjoaru, lo que hace es que, la tinta, traspasa la capa cutánea del cuerpo del enemigo y se apega a los nervios, evitando las conexiones cerebro espinal. Poco a poco va matando las extremidades además de ir deteriorando las articulaciones y tendones. Es momentáneo, pero mas que suficiente para darme una ventaja.

Jiraiya: … Gracias por la explicación, esos dibujos que pusiste fueron muy informativos /apunta a la pizarra atrás de oromaru, que de alguna forma evitaba que la tiza se borrara mientras 2 clones apuntaban con un marcador los dibujos/

Oromaru. Es hora de que mueras.

Jiraiya: iluso, crees que el gran jiraiya necesita sus manos para acabar con basuras como tú, te mostrare mi técnica especial HYAAAAAA /de un tirón con los pie, para sorpresa de todos, se bajo los pantalones/

**EXPLICACIÓN DEL PROFESOR IGNO RANTE **

**Como todos ustedes sabrán, mis pequeños mentecatos, los 3 sannin como su nombre lo indican tienen habilidades especiales mas allá de los ninjas normales. Tsunade tiene sus súper fuerza y pechos de sandia, Orochimaru tiene su lengua de medio kilómetro.**

**Ahora, habiéndoles dado esta información, adivinen cual es la habilidad especial de Jiraiya**

Oromaru: MI OJO, MI OJO, ME SACO MI OJO ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH/ corre de aquí para allá, con una mano en el ojo/

Oromaru 2 /con una gota/ Eres un clon, no es posible que pierdas miembros, no deberías de hacer… puff y desaparecer

Oromaru: O sí, es cierto /puff y desaparece/

Jiraiya: Sientan la ira del gran Jiraiya

La "cosa" comenzó a golpear a todos los clones desapareciendo a una velocidad impresionante. Los clones trataron de cortarlo con sus espadas, solo para encontrar que estaba duro y recto como un diamante. Moviendo las caderas eliminó al último clon, que por asares del destino resulto ser el verdadero oromaru, que de la fuerza, traspasó la espada y el cuerpo de oromaru.

Jiraiya/recuperando la movilidad del brazó, guarda "su arma" especial/ Estas bien Jiraiya.

Hinata miraba con ojos como plato la escena. Pararían varios días para que recuperara la habilidad del habla y las primeras palabras que pronunció fueron ……

HINATA: EL HORROR, EL HORRORRRRRRRR

/Al otro lado del mundo/

Naruto y Shikamaru miraban de una colina, una escena bastante peculiar por decir lo poco. Un rock lee, de tamaño cahuama, rugía al mas puro godzilla, mientras corría a pelear contra un Gorila gigante colgado de un edificio gigante.

Rock lee. Arghhhhh /grito godzilla, abre la boca, el sol reflejado en su blanca dentadura golpeo de lleno al gorila, prendiéndole fuego y cayendo casi tostado sobre las calles, mientras gente enloquecida corría despavorida/ Hace su pose de chico cool.

Ciudadano: Es brownzilla, brownzilla, EL HORROR, EL HORROR /mirando al espandex color verde/

Naruto /volteando a shikamaru/ Nunca veremos una escena mas bizarra que esta

Shikamaru: Hmmmm /fue su respuesta/

**ANTIGUO: DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, COMO HABRÁN LEIDO EN EL CAPITULO DE ARRIBA, SIENTO QUE HE PERDIDO EL SENTIDO DEL HUMOR Y NO HA QUEDADO TAN CHISTOSO COMO YO QUERÍA.**

**EN FIN, SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SALE EL PROXIMO MES, CON EL CAPITULO ANTEPENULTIMO DE EVERYBODY LOVES ROCK LEE. **

**POR CIERTO, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UN NUEVO FIC DE ACCIÓN Y UNOS CUANTOS DE DESMADRE Y UNO QUE OTRO DE HARRY POTTER, SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS /QUE LES VAYA A HACER CASO ESE ES OTRO PEX/ CUIDENSE, VIVAN UNA VIDA FELIZ Y NO DEJEN QUE EL CHILE VOLADOR LOS AGARRE POR SORPRESA Y…….. **

**VIVAN LASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS MUJERES **

**POR QUE SIN ELLAS, LA VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO YEEEAAAHHHH **

p.d: He pensado en poner, en la pagina de adult... fan... fiction, (no pude ponerla completo por que me la borran, pero si la unen es la pagina o si no sale, escribanme un correo y yo les mando la pagina)escenas que aquí corto en FULL COLOR, en todo su esplendor, que no serán pocos y es posible que, pasándolo, quede mas largo (al menos el doble) con mas escenas y algo mas de acción y un poco menos incoherente.

Todavía no lo se, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión para saber si debería de continuar o resignar la idea y mandarla a chiflar pipian al monte.

Frase celebré del día:

_**Estamos progresando. En la Edad Media me habrían quemado y ahora se conforman con quemar mis libros**_


End file.
